1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plate such as a door strike for an automotive vehicle that is welded to a surface of an object during manufacture and to which plate hardware is mounted, and, more particularly, to such a plate that can provide subsequent repositioning of the hardware without disturbing the welded arrangement integrity.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture and assembly of an automotive vehicle body, the door and related parts (e.g., strike plate) are first assembled to the vehicle body for painting nd rust-proofing (xe2x80x9cE-coatingxe2x80x9d). After this, the door is disassembled from the body and provided with accessories (e.g., windows, door locks and other hardware, textile or leather interior covering). Reattachment of the accessoried door to the body can result in damage to door paint or to the accessories if the reattachment requires positional adjustment.
It is therefore a desideratum to provide a means for readjusting a plate previously welded to an object with a minimum effect on adjacent equipment or hardware carried thereby.
A primary aim and object of the invention is to provide a door strike or striker plate for an automotive vehicle door which can be subsequently adjusted from an initial fixed positioning arrangement.
In accordance with the practice of the present invention there is provided a door strike including first and second plates integrally interconnected by a peripheral edge flange. A slot generally separates the two plate parts except for readily deformable flange portions adjacent opposite peripheral edges of the strike. A guide opening and at least one threaded sleeve are formed in the first plate part for receiving hardware mounted thereto.
Initially during manufacture, the second plate part is welded or otherwise fixedly secured to a desired surface (e.g., door closing surface). Typically, the door has a rust-proof coating applied and the door painted, after which the door is removed and accessories (e.g., windows, locks) are mounted to the door at a different work site. When the door is once again mounted to the vehicle body door opening, it may be necessary to effect slight adjustment of the striker plate mounting arrangement, and this can be done with the described striker plate by applying adjustment corrective force to the second plate part which bends the deformable portions the required amount for correct positioning of the strike plate.
A second version of the invention includes plate parts of a steel that is not heat-hardened and, in addition, has sinuous-shaped deformable portions providing enhancement of angular adjustment extent. In a third version, connecting arms between the plate parts forming a 3-dimensional configuration provide further ease of realignment in certain situations. A fourth version also is constructed of steel that is not heat treated and includes a slotted edge flange deformable for adjustment as needed. In a fifth version, the two plate parts are not heat treated and further heat-hardened plate is suitably connected to one of the two plate parts providing increased thread strength for a retaining bolt and overall rigidity.